sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Games of the XXVII Olympiad: Official Music from the Opening Ceremony
The Games of the XXVII Olympiad – Official Music from the Opening Ceremony is the official music album of the 2000 Summer Olympics opening ceremony. Track listing # "The Flame" — music & lyrics by John Foreman — performed by Tina Arena, Sydney Children's Choir & the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra # "Dare to Dream" — music & lyrics by Paul Begaud, Vanessa Corish & Wayne Tester — performed by John Farnham & Olivia Newton-John # "Heroes Live Forever" — music & lyrics by John Gillard & Trevor White — performed by Vanessa Amorosi # "Under Southern Skies" — music & lyrics by Damien Halloran & Maria Millward — performed by Nikki Webster & Sing 2001 Choir # "Countdown Fanfare" — composed, orchestrated and conducted by Richard Mills — performed by Sydney Symphony Orchestra # "The Man from Snowy River — Olympic Version" — composed, orchestrated and conducted by Bruce Rowland — performed by Sydney Symphony Orchestra # "Fanfare" — composed and arranged by James Morrison — performed by James Morrison & Swing City # "Advance Australia Fair" — composed by Peter Dodds McCormick — performed by Human Nature, Julie Anthony, James Morrison, Sydney Symphony Orchestra, Sydney Philharmonia Choirs, Sydney University Musical Society & Sing 2001 Choir # "Deep Sea Dreaming" — composed and orchestrated by Elena Kats-Chernin — performed by Sydney Children's Choir & the Sydney Symphony Orchestra # "Awakening" — composed by Djakapurra Munyarryun, David Page, Stephen Francis, Peggy Misi, Elma Kris, Matthew Doyle, Don Nindihirribala, Ngaanyatjarra, Pitjantjatjara & Yankunytjatjara Women — performed by Djakapurra Munyarryun, Don Nindihirribala, David Page, Ngaanyatjarra, Pitjantjatjarra & Yankunytjatjara Women & Doonooch Dance Co # "Fire" — composed and orchestrated by Michael Askill — performed by Michael Askill & Fire Percussion # "Nature" — composed and orchestrated by Chong Lim — performed by Sydney Symphony Orchestra, Melbourne Chorale & National Boys Choir of Australia #"Tin" — ("Tin" part 1)) — composed and arranged by Ian Cooper & John Frohlich — performed by Violinist Ian Cooper & John Frohlich / ("Tin" part 2) — composed, orchestrated and conducted by Paul Grabowsky, assisted by Mike Grabowsky — performed by the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra & National Boys Choir # "Arrivals - Movements I-V " — composed & performed by Pee Wee Ferris # "Eternity" — composed, orchestrated & performed by David Hirschfelder # "Games 2000 Fanfare" — composed, orchestrated and conducted by David Stanhope — performed by the Sydney Symphony Orchestra # "The Olympic Hymn" — composed by Spyridon Samaras / lyrics by Kostis Palamas — performed by The Millennium Choir of the Greek Orthodox Archdiocese of Australia & the Sydney Symphony Orchestra # "Tibi Omnes from the Berlioz Te Deum" — conducted by Edo de Waart — performed by Sydney Symphony Orchestra, Sydney Philharmonia Choirs, Sydney University Musical Society, Sing 2001 Choir & Sydney Children's Choir Chart positions References * Category:2000 Summer Olympics Category:Compilation albums by Australian artists Category:2000 compilation albums Category:Sony Music compilation albums Category:Olympic albums